Love and Scrabble
by Passion Unbroken
Summary: Flora has given her heart away to Helia. Yet, she is unsure if he has done the same for her. And then there is the school's Prom looming close. Flora's nervousness increases as her old fear of the event grows back on her. Is Helia truly interested in her? Are they meant to be? Their love is written by games of Scrabble. And now, Flora has to know if this is just a fling. ONE-SHOT!


Prom is something every girl looks forward too in her high-school life. It's the third most important event in a girl's life. It isn't that much of a big deal for the boys, though. Boys aren't exactly too excited to get into a tuxedo and buy flowers for the girls and dancing with huge crowd of people. The only part of Prom that guys like is the food. That and the chance to watch 'hot' girls dance.

I wasn't one of those girls, though. I didn't care about Prom at all. Atleast, not for the first three years of high school.

I thought Prom was a huge waste of money and time. And that's what I told everyone when they asked me why I was so unenthusiastic about it. The truth was, deep down, I was scared of going. Scared of going alone. Scared of being the only girl without a date.

It didn't matter to me during Freshman year when my friends spoke about Prom and gushed about how they couldn't wait for Senior year. Besides, during Freshman year, Bloom and Stella were pretty much the only ones in our little group of friends to have boyfriends. Tecna, Musa, Aisha and I were single and free.

And then during Sophomore year, fear started to set in. All my friends were all dating other people and I was happy for all of them, but usually it left me all alone and I wasn't too happy about that.

By the time we were in the eleventh grade all my friends had steady boyfriends and were in love. And they all looked cute together and they were really happy. Stella tried to set me up with a few guys, of course, but all they were interested in was cars and girls and it wasn't exactly fun listening to some guy showing off to me about how many girls he'd slept with and how much 'experience' he had. All they wanted from me was sex. I was young, underage, and so not ready for that!

But then I met Helia. We started dating and I fell for him, fast. He was the world's sweetest guy! We shared a lot in common, he was caring, gentle and sweet... But right now my only problem was this - Did he feel about me the way I feel about him? I was in love with him. But what if he just wanted to date me? What if he wasn't so serious?

And then, Prom was coming up in three days and he still hadn't asked me out for it... I hadn't even bought a dress or anything, I figured I'd stay home and watch TV that night, my friends would be too busy to stick with me and I'd just feel awkward and left out...

I planned to ask him out instead of the traditional boy asking girl thing, though. I simply had to know if he even cared enough to consider it.

I planned to ask him over a game of Scrabble. For some reason both Helia and I loved that game!

Right now, I was with my friends setting everything for tonight.

"Are you sure this is a good way to ask Helia to Prom?" Aisha asked.

"Yes! It's perfect! Scrabble is our thing... It was the game we played right before we got together and it brings us both good memories." I smiled to myself.

"Besides the fact that he totally kicked your ass in that game!" Musa teased.

Musa and I were epic battlers in the game of Scrabble. But we always used to draw. And we'd always beat the others we played with. Helia was the first to actually beat me in the game.

"He only beat me by six points! I would hardly call that a complete ass-kicking!" I protested.

"It is, for you." Bloom said. I glared at her.

"Exactly! Plus, he beat you with a silly word like goofball! It's just too funny!" Tecna laughed out loud.

"Can we please focus here? This is for me asking him to prom?" I reminded.

"Why do YOU have to ask him to Prom, anyway? Isn't it supposed to be the guy's job to ask the girl out?" Stella asked while munching on some pretzels.

"Well, Prom is this Saturday and he hasn't asked me yet, so I'm going to ask him." I said simply.

"Well, it's almost 7 o'clock and Helia's coming over, so we'd better go." Musa said.

The girls stood up and walked towards the door. Musa hugged me.

"Good luck." She smiled before grabbing her jacket and heading out with the rest of them.

"Thanks, you guys!" I called out to them. I shut the back door and came back in. Let's hope this isn't a total disaster...

The doorbell chimed. I opened the door for him. He walked in and slung his jacket on the back of a chair at the dining table.

"Hey." I said softly.

"Hey, yourself." He grinned, pecking me on the lips. "I missed you." He hugged me.

"I missed you too." I giggled.

We pulled apart and flopped on the couch.

"What are we doing tonight?" He asked.

"I was thinking that maybe we could play some Scrabble..." I suggested.

"Sure, I'd be more than honored to beat you. Again." He teased. I playfully slapped him on his arm.

"Oh, ha-ha! Very funny. I'll go get us something to drink while you set up the game." I went into the kitchen and got out some soda.

I handed him a drink and took a seat across from him, preparing myself for a long, hard game.

"You ready to lose?" I teased. He chuckled.

"Flora, we've played this game over seven times. And you only beat me once. I think it should be YOU who needs to get ready to lose." He smirked.

I leaned across the table, my lips hovering over his.

"Don't be so sure. Shut up and prove it." I challenged.

"You know, I'd much rather just kiss you..." He mused.

"I bet you would, but if you want to kiss me, you're going to have to beat me." I said, before taking my seat.

"Fine, let's play, so I can win already." Helia said cockily. I grinned.

After about an hour of playing the game, the board was almost completely filled, and the game was coming close to an end. This time, I was in the lead by six points and I was very happy! I actually had a chance to beat him! I was on my last move. I had just enough tiles and the perfect tiles to spell out 'P-R-O-M'. It was Helia's turn. I went in to th kitchen to get some more pretzels, while he made his move.

"Done." He announced.

I walked back over and almost dropped the ceramic bowl in my hands at what I saw spelled out on the board. My jaw dropped, my eyes widened. How did I not notice this before? I blinked and looked over at the board again. This was real!

Helia had been working on spelling out 'Will You Go To Prom With Me'! And he'd added a tiny square piece of paper with a question mark on it to his last square.

I stared at the board, glued to the floor. I managed to tear my eyes away and turned to Helia who was half-smiling, half-smirking at me.

"Have you been working on this the whole time?" I asked, still in shock.

"You were too busy spelling out big words to notice." He shrugged simply.

I set the bowl down on the table and nervously fell onto the chair beside him, staring at the game-board some more. This was so unfair! I was supposed to ask him! But, I wasn't exactly complaining...

I turned back to Helia, again and noticed him pulling out a pretty pearl-pink rose. He took my hand in his and looked at me dead seriously in the eye.

"Flora, will you go to Prom with me?" He asked sincerely. My heart was dancing with joy.

"You know, I wanted to ask you tonight..." I told him. He laughed.

"Is that a... Yes?"

"Yes!" I squeaked and threw my arms around him. He laughed and hugged me back. We pulled away only to come in for a long passionate kiss. We pulled away, not tearing our eyes from each other. I frowned.

"What wrong?" He asked, worried.

"_I_ was going to ask YOU to Prom over a game of Scrabble. How did you do it first? " I pouted.

"I knew you were going to ask me." He said.

"How?" I asked, surprised.

"Well, Musa told Riven. Riven told me..." He explained. I rolled my eyes.

"Idiot."

"Does any of that matter, now?" He asked pulling me closer to him. "We're going to Prom together, that's all that matters now."

I lay back in his arms and sighed contentedly.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." I said.

"Anyway, I beat you in Scrabble. AGAIN. So now, you owe me a kiss." He teased.

I laughed and stood up.

"Oh, shut up!" I stuck my tongue out.

"C'mon! That's not fair! You said if I beat you, you'd kiss me." He frowned.

"Fine." I sighed in agreement. I pecked him on the lips.

"Is that all?" He prompted, subtly.

"I suppose it is." I said, making my way across the room, and up the stairs.

"Where are you going?" He asked. I looked back at him and smirked.

"Well, if you really want me to kiss you, then we probably don't want to get interrupted... My parents will be home soon and..." I paused mid-sentence, blushing furiously.

"I like being in love with a sensible girl." Helia informed me as he came up to me.

"I love you, Helia." I blurted out. I waited for his reaction. He looked deep into my eyes, it felt like he was reaching for my soul.

"I love you, too, Flora." He said sincerely.

And guess what, a couple years down the line we finished at college together and he proposed! Via Scrabble! It's funny how Scrabbly played an important role in our lives, but it simply did. And I loved our special relationship...


End file.
